Between You and I
by Sansaryas
Summary: For some reason, Stiles ends up going to a man-brothel, where he runs into who he'd least expected... Slash!


Stiles didn't know what to do. He felt utterly, and completely lost. How did he end up here? He had made several mental notes on not to mention certain things around Scott, but somehow he always ignored them and mentioned certain things around Scott anyways. It had been nothing but a simple comment, one innocent (or not so innocent) question, had led to all of this. If he'd just kept his mouth shut... But of course he hadn't, he was Stiles Stilinski after all. And Stiles Stilinski wasn't known for keeping his mouth shut.

_"Scott, what do you think gay sex is like?"_

Scott had stared at him for several moments in awkward silence. Stiles had expected him to laugh at the very out-of-the-ordinary question, but he didn't. He just sat there for what felt like an eternity, staring. Finally, still with a very serious look on his face Scott had replied with a question:

_"Do you really want to know?" _

Stiles had nodded. Being Stiles, he hadn't realized that this was not something you would talk about... with your best friend. But Scott hadn't seemed affected by the answer. He had just gotten up and moved closer. Stiles had no clue about what was going on, until Scott had pushed him down on the bed, and crawled on top of him.

_"Scott, no! No, god, no! Not with you!"_

Stiles had tried to push him off, but the werewolf strength made it an impossible task. Then Scott had raised his hand, moving it closer and closer to Stiles' head... Only to reach over him and grab a card from the night stand. He then managed to crawl backwards off of his friend, sending him a strange glare.

_"Seriously? You thought I was going to do you? Come on man, don't flatter yourself."_

Stiles had been red as a tomato. No, actually redder than that. Then Scott had laughed, and handed him the card. And sent him on his way.

_"Don't look at it before you're home. And don't ever mention it again._"

Stiles first reaction to seeing the card was: What the hell had Scott been doing in such a place? He was still head over heels in love with Allison, why would he go to see a man wh- Well, why would he go such a place? Stiles had been rather disgusted by the thought of going there, and had put the card in his drawer, where it had been lying for almost 3 weeks. Then his curiousity had finally gotten the best of him and now he was here.

"Pole Position" was the name above the door, blinking in bright pink colours. He swallowed the last of his pride, and entered the place. It was nicer, and cleaner looking than he'd expected of such a place. There was a sofa, like any other waiting room, and a desk with an old, but fancy dressed man behind it. There was a lot of decoration, but nothing that made it too obvious that this was... such a place. Had it not been for the bright outside, Stiles might have thought he'd gone to the wrong place.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way up to the man.

"Hello, how may I help you, young man?" The man asked, with a rather creepy smile.

"I... Uhm, I've come to... It was..." Stiles was, probably for the first time in his life, at a loss for words.

"Ahh, I see. It's your first time here. Oh well, let's see then. What do you want? The whole package or...? And do you top or bottom?" The man was looking through some papers, while talking to the flustered teen.

"No, not like that! I'm not gay." As soon as the words was out, the oldies head shot up and he sent Stiles a questioning look. "Or well, I could be. I don't know, actually. That's why I'm here." He looked down at his feet, trying to ignore his burning cheeks.

"I understand. Well, if it's your first time with a guy, you might want to start off with just a handjob or a blowjob. The rest can be quite overwhelming when you haven't been with a man in any way before, which I assume you haven't?" The man sat patiently waiting for an answer, that Stiles hadn't realized he was supposed to give.

"Oh, it was a question." He finally burst out. "No, no I haven't." He was feeling quite uncomfortable with the whole situation, and was starting to regret even coming here. If he couldn't even deal with this man just talking about it, how would he deal with the guy who would... Do stuff...

"Alright then." The man said, checking some more papers. "Hand or blow? Or both?" When he realized Stiles was too flustered to reply, he decided out loud for him: "We'll say both. I assume you know the prices?" He asked, and Stiles nodded, fumbling through his wallet. He found the money, and handed it to him, again avoiding his gaze. The man wrote something down, before stuffing the money in his pocket, and then giving him a small brick with a number written on it.

"That's the only guy avaible right now... He's quite popular, so it's actually a wonder there's no one with him. Anyways, if you have any preferences, you can check the guys who are in today, but then you might have to wait a while..."

"No, no!" Stiles burst out flustered. "It's completely fine." The man nodded and pointed down on of the halls.

"It's that way." He said, and Stiles thanked him quickly before heading down the hall. Oh god, what am I doing? He thought to himself as he heard sounds from the other rooms. How many rooms did this place have anyways? He was surprised the man hadn't asked for a name or some ID - though he should have been a relieved, he was feeling a little disappointed that he didn't get to show the false one he'd made for himself... He'd spent hours on making it look credible.

Before he knew, he'd reached the room. He didn't know if he was supposed to knock, or just go in or whatever, but before he had the chance to do either, the door swung open. He couldn't see anybody in there - the room was dimly lit, and only had a bed, and a door to another room, which was most likely a bathroom. There was also a chair in the room, but nothing else. He took a little time to work up the courage, before entering the room. The door closed behind him, and he turned around to find out how this man was looking... When his eyes met the other, his heart skipped a beat.

"JACKSON?!"  
"Stilinski?!"

They stared at each other for a while in silence. Stiles felt he might die from embarrasment, but then realized that Jackson was probably feeling even more ashamed than him. He didn't look like he did though...

"What are you doing here?" Stiles managed to get out, and Jackson sent him a cold stare.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm working." He snerred.

"In a brothel? I... But... Why? You're like one of the richest guys in school, why would you need to work?"

"Where do you think those money come from? My parents don't give me anything, after they found out I'd started smoking. I need the money."

"But, in a brothel of all places?" Stiles couldn't help but wrinkle his nose, which made Jackson roll his eyes.

"Don't act like a saint, after all you're here too, aren't you? And besides, it's an easy job, and it's good money." He crossed his arms over his bare chest. His bare chest. His chest that had no shirt on. Stiles had managed not to notice until now, that Jackson was wearing nothing but black boxer-shorts. He blushed at the notion, and prayed to god, that Jackson wouldn't notice.

"Do you... Like, do you bottom? With strange men?" Stiles couldn't help himself. This time it was Jackson, wrinkling his nose.

"No, thanks god. I'm not gay. I only do hand or blowjobs." He said. "I don't do kissing. And I don't swallow."

Too much information, for Stiles to comprehend. "Look, are you here to discuss my job, or have me perform it? Let's just get it over with." He said, coming closer. He was gripping the zipper of Stiles pants, when the teen finally reacted, and jumped backwards.

"No way. There's no way I'll let you suck me off." Stiles breathed out heavily, quickly zipping his pants back up. Jackson looked... Kind of hurt. Which would have been amusing, under any other circumstances.

"You already payed, didn't you? Let's just get it done." Jackson was once again nearing the teen, who was desperately looking for an escape route. He quickly jumped to the site, putting the chair between himself and the other guy. "Seriously Stilinski?"

"Seriously, Jackson. This is so not gonna happen. It's all kinds of wrong, and it's not gonna happen." Stiles said calmly. Jackson shook his head.

"What's so wrong about it? You would have done it, if it hadn't been me, wouldn't you? Am I not good enough, is that it?" Jackson seemed a bit irritated now, and Stiles knew it was his 'I'm-everyones-type'-thing kicking in.

"Don't even go there! You're in my class Jackson, you're on my lacrosse team. Can't you see this is gonna be completely awkward?" He tried to reason, but the other teen's narcisism had apparently gotten the best of him.

"I'll show you, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna be the best you've ever had, and you'll be begging me not to stop!" Jackson lunged out after him, but Stiles managed to jump sideways and avoid him.

"You'd be the only one I've ever had, and I'm pretty sure I won't want you to be my first!" Stiles shrieked, as he tried to get away from the crazy guy.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough to be your first, but any other manhooker is?" This was it, Stiles knew as he saw a glint of icy-blue in the other teens eyes. He'd completely forgotten about the wolf-thing. Before he could react, Jackson jumped and tackled him to the ground, smashing his lips against the frigthened teen. At first, Stiles felt all kinds of weird, but when Jackson gently bit his lip, telling him to open his mouth, Stiles obeyed, and suddenly their tongues were tangled around each other, making Stiles' heart skip a beat, and his belly tingle. All too soon it was over, as Jackson broke away in need of air. He still lay on top of the golden-eyed teen, while they both panted heavily.

"I thought you didn't do kissing." Stiles managed to get out between heavy breaths.

"I thought you said you didn't want me." Jackson replied, refering to a certain thing, which was obviously telling him otherwise. He rocked his body a little forward, and Stiles was seeing stars already. It didn't take long for him to notice, that Jackson was just as hard as himself.

"Look, as comfortable as this is.." Stiles started, but Jackson interrupted.

"Don't tell me to stop. Not now." He almost snerred.

"I was just gonna suggest, we take it to the bed."

"We could do that... But I only top."

And so they did.

A/N:

This is my first time writing Jiles/Stackson. (some people say Jiles is the official ship name, but Stackson sounds quite a lot better.)

The fic is a gift for Skyesweetcherry (on youtube - she vids amazing TW-videos, so go check her out)  
I know you said you didn't mind AU's - I hope you don't mind a little smut either xD And man whores... And stuff like that :p  
I decided not to write the sex-scene, because I suck at it - writing smut, I mean xD  
So yeah, it is what it is :)  
I hope you like it, even if it doesn't have all that much Stiles/Jackson interacting, but yeah xD  
I might write a second chapter - who knows, but for know it'll be labeled as complete :) 


End file.
